


Under Pressure

by protostar (variablestar)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Backgroung OiSuga bc I Always Will, Getting Together, M/M, Textfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/variablestar/pseuds/protostar
Summary: FROM: c6h12o6Ask him outTO: VolleyBABESVetoedFROM: brokutomistletoeTO: VolleyBABESIt’s octoberFROM: brokutospooky mistletoeKuroo has a crush on a guy in his literature class, and no one's making it easy for him.





	Under Pressure

**SMS MESSAGE**

_10:23_

 

FROM: oikes

Tell me your classes are going better than mine

 

TO: oikes

Micro’s lovely, still have 30 minutes before lit

 

TO: oikes

What’s wrong with your classes

 

FROM: oikes

You really want to know??

 

TO: oikes

I know you’re going to tell me anyway

 

FROM: oikes

I absolutely am

 

FROM: oikes

This guy started sitting next to me in astronomy who smelled like rotten meat, Tetsu

 

FROM: oikes

And I mean RIGHT next to me

 

FROM: oikes

His chair could not have been closer

 

TO: oikes

Gross

 

FROM: oikes

Spike a volleyball directly into my face

 

TO: oikes

Want me to?

 

FROM: oikes

Not really. But maybe

 

TO: oikes

Let me know at practice i've got your back

 

FROM: oikes

Oh, is that what you're calling it now?

 

FROM: oikes

I have to go, class starts in a few and I have to finish this bagel

 

TO: oikes

Where did you get a bagel????

 

FROM: oikes

The snack shop? Near the science wing??

 

TO: oikes

WHERE

 

TO: oikes

I STILL CAN’T FIND THAT

 

TO: oikes

All i could find was the guy selling 200¥ crepes from a cardboard box

 

FROM: oikes

Tetsu please do not buy crepes from that man

 

TO: oikes

He had a wicked goatee

 

FROM: oikes

I have to go to class. Please stay away from the crepe man

 

TO: oikes

surejan.jpg

 

FROM: oikes

(≖_≖ )

 

TO: oikes

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

————————

 

**SMS GROUP MESSAGE**

_11:51_

 

FROM: brokuto

IT WASNT MY FAULT

 

FROM: yakuza

THE BOOKSHELF DIDN'T BREAK ITSELF

 

FROM: c6h12o6

There's a reason we all told you and Kuroo to quit with volleyball inside the suite

 

TO: VolleyBABES

Hey leave me out of this i had no role in the broken bookshelf

 

TO: VolleyBABES

That was all bo

 

FROM: brokuto

are you really throwing me under the bus????

 

FROM: yakuza

You threw yourself under the bus

 

FROM: c6h12o6

And into the bookshelf

 

TO: VolleyBABES

I've done nothing keep me out of this

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Kuroo, are you out of class? Come meet us for lunch

 

FROM: oohohira

We're at the diner near the arts building.

 

FROM: brokuto

because the regular cafeteria is too good for some people

 

FROM: c6h12o6

There is nothing wrong with the cafeteria food!!! It's just not as good as the diner!!

 

TO: VolleyBABES

Suga just admit you hate the cafeteria food

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Kuroo just admit you're out to get me

 

TO: VolleyBABES

I'm out to get you

 

FROM: c6h12o6

I knew it

 

TO: VolleyBABES

Tragically, i can’t meet you for lunch, i have to figure out where the hell to get this book for literature

 

FROM: yakuza

Why didn’t you get it ahead of time? It was on the syllabus

 

TO: VolleyBABES

When do i ever get anything ahead of time

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Most of the time

 

FROM: brokuto

you’re usually prepared

 

FROM: yakuza

Always

 

TO: VolleyBABES

I’VE BEEN BUSY

 

FROM: yakuza

Don’t shout, we’re just saying

 

TO: VolleyBABES

I feel attacked

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Good

 

TO: VolleyBABES

Rude

 

FROM: yakuza

Shut up, go get your book

 

FROM: yakuza

You’re on Oikawa duty tonight

 

FROM: yakuza

Suga’s busy

 

TO: VolleyBABES

Ouch

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Whine at Tooru, he’s the one that still can’t find his way around campus

 

TO: VolleyBABES

Ugh fine

 

[Edit Group Name?}

[Yes] No

>volleyBROS

 

TO: volleyBROS

Oikawa can have his group name back when he can walk himself back from class

 

FROM: yakuza

Yeah, okay, we’ll see how long that lasts

 

TO: volleyBROS

Oh, it’ll last, yaku, it’ll last

 

TO: volleyBROS

Oikawa can fight me

 

FROM: yakuza

Your book, Kuroo

 

TO: volleyBROS

Yes, mother, whatever you say, mother

 

FROM: yakuza

GOODBYE

 

TO: volleyBROS

(ง'̀-'́)ง

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

_18:48_

 

FROM: oikes

Literally where are you

 

TO: oikes

Relax! I’m getting there, i stopped for chips

 

FROM: oikes

I’m going to leave you

 

TO: oikes

1) you’ll get lost

 

TO: oikes

2) if you leave, i can’t share with you

 

FROM: oikes

Hurry up then

 

FROM: oikes

Everyone else left. It’s empty and I don’t like it

 

TO: oikes

You don’t like anything

 

FROM: oikes

I like milk bread and Kou-chan

 

TO: oikes

No volleyball?

 

TO: oikes

What room number

 

FROM: oikes

OF COURSE VOLLEYBALL

 

FROM: oikes

1913

 

TO: oikes

Year vitamin a was discovered

 

FROM: oikes

Why do you know this

 

TO: oikes

I’m smart?????

 

FROM: oikes

Sounds fake but okay

 

TO: oikes

Honestly, fuck you

 

FROM: oikes

I have a boyfriend

 

TO: oikes

I hadn’t heard

 

TO: oikes

Oh

 

TO: oikes

The guy from literature’s here

 

FROM: oikes

Tetsu

 

TO: oikes

I know i told you about him

 

TO: oikes

Pudding hair?

 

FROM: oikes

I want to go to dinner

 

TO: oikes

Really cute, with the alien shirt

 

FROM: oikes

I’ll replace your pretzel sticks with the twisty ones if you don’t hurry up

 

TO: oikes

YOU WOULDN’T DARE

 

FROM: oikes

HURRY UP

 

TO: oikes

I AM RIGHT DOWN THE HALL

 

TO: oikes

I did tell you about him didn’t i?

 

FROM: oikes

Oh my god, yes, you did, shut up and let’s go

 

TO: oikes

You’re not getting any of my chips

 

FROM: oikes

Wow, I’m so disappointed

 

TO: oikes

t(- . - t)

 

FROM: oikes

<(｀^´)>

 

TO: oikes

Find your own way back next time

 

FROM: oikes

I’ll have Kou-chan next time

 

TO: oikes

Not if i steal him

 

FROM: oikes

Koushi would never leave me for you

 

TO: oikes

╮( ˘ ､ ˘ )╭ if you say so

 

FROM: oikes

Fuck you, Tetsu

 

TO: oikes

You have a boyfriend

 

FROM: oikes

(҂⌣̀_⌣́)

 

TO: oikes

Okay, okay, i’m walking faster

 

TO: oikes

I want dinner too you know

 

FROM: oikes

Hard to believe with the way you’re taking your time

 

TO: oikes

Anything for you, darling

 

————————

 

**SMS GROUP MESSAGE**

_9:58_

 

FROM: yakuza

Who’s going to tell Kuroo he left his phone at breakfast

 

FROM: brokuto

I won’t see him until practice

 

FROM: oikes

I’ll maybe see him before he goes to practice?

 

FROM: c6h12o6

He’s supposed to get me from anatomy

 

FROM: oikes

How’s he going to manage without his phone

 

FROM: c6h12o6

If he doesn’t show up I’m throwing his pretzels out the window

 

FROM: c6h12o6

He promised

 

FROM: oohohira

Kuroo also promised to fix the bookshelf last night. He did not fix the bookshelf.

 

FROM: oikes

That’s because Tetsu is a liar

 

FROM: oikes

A LIAR WHO CHANGED THE FUCKING GC WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS

 

 **oikes** _changed the group name to_ **VolleyBABES**

 

FROM: oikes

What a motherfucker

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Oh my god he’s not going to get me from class

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Who’s going to take me to the book store now

 

FROM: oikes

What do you need from the book store?

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Books?? To read??

 

FROM: oohohira

I can take you after I’m done with class.

 

FROM: c6h12o6

You’re a hero

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Oohero Reon

 

FROM: oikes

When’s Kuroo out of bio?

 

FROM: brokuto

11:30

 

FROM: oikes

He usually comes back to the dorm then, I’ll give him his stupid phone

 

FROM: yakuza

Tell him to fix the bookshelf like he promised

 

FROM: oikes

I’ll make sure he does. If Koushi’s getting books, he needs a place to put them, and I’m out of space on my shelves

 

FROM: c6h12o6

If you’d get rid of your own books, this wouldn’t be a problem

 

FROM: oikes

Be less greedy

 

FROM: yakuza

Like you’re one to talk

 

FROM: oikes

I take offense to that

 

FROM: oohohira

I think you were meant to.

 

FROM: oikes

Rude

 

FROM: c6h12o6

I’ve got to go to class. Oohira, 2401 in the science hall!

 

FROM: oohohira

I’ll get you then

 

————————

 

**SMS GROUP MESSAGE**

_12:04_

 

TO: c6h12o6

I thought I was supposed to get you from class?

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Oohira offered to get me instead

 

FROM: c6h12o6

He’s taking me to the book store

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Also! A lovely friend I made in class

 

FROM: c6h12o6

It’s been a wonderful time so far

 

TO: c6h12o6

I can’t believe you’d betray me like this

 

TO: c6h12o6

I was at your room, ready to go, and you were gone

 

FROM: c6h12o6

I couldn’t confirm you were coming, you didn’t have your phone

 

TO: c6h12o6

When have i ever bailed on you

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Do you want a list?

 

TO: c6h12o6

No thank you

 

FROM: c6h12o6

That’s what I thought

 

TO: c6h12o6

You made a friend in class?

 

FROM: c6h12o6

I’m very popular

 

FROM: c6h12o6

He shared his apple slices with me, so I invited him along

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Maybe if you gave me food, you’d get to come, too

 

TO: c6h12o6

YOU INVITED ME ALONG ORIGINALLY AND THEN YOU ABANDONED ME

 

FROM: c6h12o6

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Semantics

 

TO: c6h12o6

(ಠ ∩ಠ)

 

FROM: c6h12o6

You want to join us for lunch?

 

TO: c6h12o6

No, I’m getting yakisoba with bo since you ditched me

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Give me food next time

 

TO: c6h12o6

gIvE Me fOoD nEXt TiMe

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Don’t do that, I’ll block you

 

TO: c6h12o6

Do it, you can’t hurt me any worse at this point

 

FROM: c6h12o6

You’re so dramatic

 

TO: c6h12o6

Whatever

 

TO: c6h12o6

I’m going to lunch, I’ll see you at dinner

 

TO: c6h12o6

Traitor

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Drama queen

 

————————

 

**SMS GROUP MESSAGE**

_18:29_

 

FROM: c6h12o6

I thought Kuroo was supposed to fix the bookshelf

 

FROM: oohohira

The dorm looks messy with all the books and movies everywhere.

 

TO: VolleyBABES

I am fixing it!! I had to go to the store for some screws, because bo lost them

 

FROM: brokuto

THAT WAS OIKAWA’S FAULT

 

FROM: oikes

THAT IS FALSE

 

FROM: brokuto

YAKU CAN VERIFY HE WAS THERE

 

TO: VolleyBABES

WHATEVER. Someone lost the screws so i had to get more

 

TO: VolleyBABES

Your bookshelf is getting fixed i promise

 

FROM: oikes

You have to fix it Koushi’s already eyeing my shelves

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Give! Me! Your! Shelf! Space!

 

FROM: oikes

NO

 

FROM: c6h12o6

):

 

TO: VolleyBABES

Mom, dad, don’t fight

 

TO: VolleyBABES

Suga will get his shelf space back

 

FROM: yakuza

1) Can verify this was Oikawa’s fault

 

FROM: yakuza

2) Can also verify that if you don’t hurry back, Bokuto’s going to eat your dinner

 

TO: VolleyBABES

DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT BO

 

FROM: brokuto

╮( ˘ ､ ˘ )╭

 

TO: VolleyBABES

Touch my food and you can do my lit homework

 

FROM: brokuto

no

 

TO: VolleyBABES

So don’t even think about it

 

TO: VolleyBABES

I'm on my way back now, don't let him anywhere near my dinner

 

TO: VolleyBABES

Or someone else is fixing this bookshelf

 

FROM: oohohira

No one else can fix the bookshelf.

 

TO: VolleyBABES

Exactly

 

FROM: oikes

Tetsu, don't do this

 

FROM: yakuza

Get it fixed before Oikawa gets fussy and we can go to the bakery

 

TO: VolleyBABES

You hate going there

 

FROM: yakuza

Because it's too busy and smells too sweet

 

FROM: yakuza

But it’s better than dealing with Oikawa so hurry up

 

TO: VolleyBABES

Aye aye captain

 

————————

 

_19:45_

 

TO: oikes

Hey remember that guy from my lit class

 

FROM: oikes

Pudding-head?

 

FROM: oikes

The one Koushi was hanging out with earlier?

 

TO: oikes

He was?????

 

FROM: oikes

Yeah???

 

FROM: oikes

He's in his anatomy class. What about him?

 

TO: oikes

He was at the bakery, he said hello

 

FROM: oikes

Yeah?

 

TO: oikes

Yeah

 

TO: oikes

But like

 

TO: oikes

His s h i r t

 

FROM: oikes

Chemistry pun?

 

TO: oikes

CHEMISTRY PUN

 

FROM: oikes

Ask him out

 

TO: oikes

It's not that simple and you know it

 

FROM: oikes

I got Kou-chan that way

 

TO: oikes

You got suga because he asked you out since you were too scared to say anything despite him being incredibly obvious about his feelings

 

FROM: oikes

Don't call me out

 

TO: oikes

So don’t lie

 

FROM: oikes

Whatever

 

FROM: oikes

Take the Koushi approach then and ask him out

 

TO: oikes

No

 

FROM: oikes

Your loss

 

TO: oikes

Don't even start

 

————————

 

_11:32_

 

TO: oikes

Bitch!!!!

 

TO: oikes

Guess who got kenma's number!!!!!

 

FROM: oikes

How

 

TO: oikes

Okay it'd be nice if you had at least a little confidence in me

 

TO: oikes

He wants help with a paper we have to write and asked if i'd be willing to meet up with him later

 

TO: oikes

So he gave me his number

 

FROM: oikes

So what you're saying is

 

FROM: oikes

You didn't take the Koushi approach, you took the me approach

 

TO: oikes

Please don't group me in with you

 

FROM: oikes

It's true though???

 

TO: oikes

Yeah, but you don't have to say it

 

FROM: kenma

would you be fine meeting at 15:00 in the library

 

FROM: oikes

Rude, Tetsu, rude

 

TO: kenma

Yeah that works fine! Let me know where you're at and i'll meet you there

 

TO: oikes

Oh don't even

 

FROM: kenma

sure

 

FROM: oikes

(ง'̀-'́)ง

 

TO: oikes

(≖_≖ )

 

————————

 

**SMS GROUP MESSAGE**

_17:04_

 

TO: VolleyBABES

You know, he's kind of like a cat

 

FROM: yakuza

A cat?

 

TO: VolleyBABES

A cat

 

FROM: oohohira

How so?

 

TO: VolleyBABES

He kinda looks like one you know?

 

TO: VolleyBABES

I don't know there's just something about him

 

FROM: c6h12o6

No Kuroo's right

 

FROM: c6h12o6

It's cute though

 

TO: VolleyBABES

We're getting lunch after class friday

 

TO: VolleyBABES

I told him about the place near oohira's favorite coffee shop, and he seemed really interested. So i told him i'd take him

 

FROM: oikes

Tetsu-chan has a date!!

 

TO: VolleyBABES

And don’t call it a date because it isn’t we’re just getting lunch

 

TO: VolleyBABES

Oikawa why

 

FROM: oikes

You weren’t quick enough

 

FROM: c6h12o6

You’re obligated to tell me all about it

 

TO: VolleyBABES

Why

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Because I want to know!!

 

FROM: oikes

He wants to know, Tetsu

 

FROM: oikes

Don’t disappoint him ):

 

TO: VolleyBABES

Oh my god are you trying to guilt me right now

 

FROM: oikes

I would never

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Yeah

 

FROM: oikes

Kou-chan why

 

FROM: c6h12o6

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

TO: VolleyBABES

I’m blocking you both

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

_14:01_

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Are you coming back soon? We’re out of coffee, I was hoping you could pick some up on your way

 

TO: c6h12o6

Still at lunch with kenma

 

FROM: c6h12o6

It’s been like

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Two hours

 

FROM: c6h12o6

What have you been doing for two hours?

 

TO: c6h12o6

Talking? He’s funny. Smart

 

FROM: c6h12o6

“””It’s not a date””””

 

TO: c6h12o6

It’s not!!!

 

TO: c6h12o6

If it was a date i would’ve said it was a date

 

TO: c6h12o6

But it isn’t a date, it’s just lunch

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Sure, sure

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Are you going to be back soon with coffee or should I just walk to get some myself?

 

TO: c6h12o6

You should probably get some yourself

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Sigh

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Whatever, stop texting me!! Talk to your not-date

 

TO: c6h12o6

He’s in the bathroom, there’s no kenma to talk to right now

 

TO: c6h12o6

Wait no nevermind

 

TO: c6h12o6

Enjoy your coffee

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Enjoy your not-date

 

————————

 

Edit contact

[kenma]

+XX-X-XXXX-XXXX

 

[ ]

+XX-X-XXXX-XXXX

 

[felis catus]

+XX-X-XXXX-XXXX

 

[Save]

 

————————

 

_18:44_

 

FROM: felis catus

it’s pretentious. that’s what i don’t like about it

 

TO: felis catus

The book from class?

 

FROM: felis catus

yeah

 

FROM: felis catus

it’s trying too hard to sound classy and nice, and it’s stupid

 

FROM: felis catus

also the protagonist sucks

 

TO: felis catus

The protagonist is a dick

 

FROM: felis catus

put that in your report

 

TO: felis catus

“The book sucked and the protagonist was an arrogant dickhead. 0/10”

 

FROM: felis catus

solid

 

TO: felis catus

I do my best

 

TO: felis catus

What about that other book

 

FROM: felis catus

what book?

 

TO: felis catus

The one you got with suga, with the chickens

 

FROM: felis catus

wouldn’t know, haven’t had a chance to start it

 

FROM: felis catus

when i’m not in the room, i’m working on assignments. in the dorm, roommate’s too loud for me to focus on it

 

FROM: felis catus

i like him, he’s just loud

 

TO: felis catus

Believe me when i say i know all about loud roommates

 

TO: felis catus

If you need a quiet place to read, oikawa and suga are leaving for the weekend to go back to miyagi, and bo’s got a paper he’ll be busy writing

 

TO: felis catus

So, if you want, door’s always open

 

FROM: felis catus

sure

 

FROM: felis catus

i need a break from this stupid lit book anyway

 

TO: felis catus

That’s the spirit

 

FROM: felis catus

you’ll be around?

 

TO: felis catus

Practice tomorrow morning, but other than that, yeah, i’ll be around

 

FROM: felis catus

okay

 

TO: felis catus

Okay

 

————————

 

**SMS GROUP MESSAGE**

_21:36_

 

FROM: brokuto

I’M saying that there’s no fuckin way hippos are that fast

 

FROM: oikes

SCIENCE DOESN’T LIE

 

FROM: brokuto

BUT YOU DO

 

FROM: oikes

WHAT REASON WOULD I HAVE TO LIE ABOUT THAT

 

FROM: yakuza

Oikawa, you once lied about what cabinet the mugs go in

 

FROM: oikes

Yeah but this is actually important

 

FROM: oohohira

Mugs are important, too. I couldn't find mine for a week.

 

FROM: brokuto

FIND ME A HIPPO I'M GOING TO FIGHT IT

 

TO: VolleyBABES

That is not advisable

 

FROM: oohohira

Hippos are deadly, Bokuto.

 

FROM: brokuto

you can all fight me

 

FROM: oikes

Won’t be anything left to fight after the hippo murders you

 

FROM: brokuto

HIPPOS AREN’T FASTER THAN PEOPLE

 

TO: VolleyBABES

SCIENCE DOESN’T LIE

 

FROM: c6h12o6

KUROO HOW WAS YOUR DAY

 

TO: VolleyBABES

It was good thanks

 

TO: VolleyBABES

Kenma’s coming to the dorm tomorrow, for some quiet

 

FROM: oikes

You invited him for after Kou-chan and I left??

 

TO: VolleyBABES

He’s coming for quiet

 

TO: VolleyBABES

Have you met you

 

FROM: oikes

COME BACK TO THE DORM SO I CAN FIGHT YOU

 

TO: VolleyBABES

I was just walking up the stairs but you know what i don’t know if i want to keep going

 

FROM: oikes

GET UP HERE YOU BITCH

 

FROM: oohohira

Manners, Oikawa.

 

FROM: oikes

PLEASE GET UP HERE YOU BITCH

 

FROM: oikes

Better?

 

FROM: oohohira

Better.

 

TO: VolleyBABES

I hate this family (‘:

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Oh shut up no you don’t

 

FROM: oikes

This family hates you for not letting us spend time with Kenma

 

TO: VolleyBABES

Oh my god

 

FROM: oikes

ヾ( ･`⌓´･)ﾉﾞ

 

TO: VolleyBABES

ೕ(Ò⺫ Ó )೨

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Drama queens

 

FROM: oikes

( ಠ ಠ )

 

TO: VolleyBABES

( ಠ ಠ )

 

FROM: c6h12o6

ಠ_ಠ

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

_13:32_

 

TO: felis catus

We’re back at the dorm if you want to come whenever

 

FROM: felis catus

thanks

 

TO: felis catus

In cepheus, room 418

 

FROM: felis catus

i’m getting a snack now, i’ll be up soon

 

FROM: felis catus

do you want anything from the bakery?

 

TO: felis catus

No, no, that’s okay

 

TO: felis catus

Suga picked up some stuff earlier this week, there should still be some left

 

TO: felis catus

Don’t worry about it

 

FROM: felis catus

okay

 

FROM: felis catus

i’ll be up soon then

 

TO: felis catus

Door’s unlocked

 

————————

 

**SMS GROUP MESSAGE**

_14:56_

 

FROM: brokuto

this is the weirdest date i’ve ever witnessed

 

FROM: brokuto

_Image Attached_

 

FROM: brokuto

they’re not even sitting next to each other

 

FROM: brokuto

they’re on the same couch but on opposite ends, that’s not a sign of a great date

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Maybe because it’s not a date?

 

FROM: oikes

Tetsu’s still too scared to ask him out, they’re just hanging out

 

FROM: oikes

Tragic, I know

 

FROM: oohohira

I thought you were working on your paper in the library.

 

FROM: brokuto

i am!! i came back because i forgot some notes

 

FROM: yakuza

He’s lying, he forgot to take the rest of Oikawa’s milk bread

 

FROM: oikes

WHAT THE FUCK BOKUTO

 

FROM: brokuto

you aren’t around to eat it

 

FROM: oikes

TRAITOR

 

FROM: brokuto

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

————————

 

_17:48_

 

FROM: brokuto

_Image Attached_

 

FROM: oikes

Oh my god they’re not on opposite sides

 

FROM: oohohira

I think Kenma’s just trying to sit where the sun is.

 

FROM: oikes

He’s going to end up in Tetsu’s lap at this point

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Have they said anything at all this whole time? Kenma looks way further in that book now than he was earlier

 

FROM: yakuza

They were talking earlier about whatever Kuroo’s been doing on his laptop

 

FROM: yakuza

Something with science, I don’t know

 

FROM: yakuza

Kenma was laughing, I didn’t get the joke if there was one

 

TO: VolleyBABES

Can you not spy on me????

 

TO: VolleyBABES

And if you’re going to, don’t do it in the gc I’m in????

 

FROM: oikes

No fuck you, you always whine if you’re let out of the gossip so here you go

 

TO: VolleyBABES

ಥ⌣ಥ

 

FROM: oohohira

He isn’t wrong.

 

TO: VolleyBABES

WHATEVER

 

TO: VolleyBABES

Kenma and I are going to pick up dinner. Do you want anything?

 

FROM: yakuza

I’ll take whatever you pick up, doesn’t matter

 

FROM: oohohira

Katsudon.

 

FROM: oikes

Details on your date

 

TO: VolleyBABES

OIKAWA NO

 

TO: VolleyBABES

Yaku & oohira, that’s fine, we’ll be back in a few

 

TO: VolleyBABES

Oikawa i’m not afraid to kick you from this chat

 

FROM: oikes

Do it, I’ll start an even better group that doesn’t include you

 

TO: VolleyBABES

That’s what I was asking for earlier, and you said no

 

FROM: oikes

WHATEVER

 

————————

 

_22:18_

 

TO: VolleyBABES

Okay so what if i like kenma just a little bit

 

FROM: oikes

Ask him out, Tetsu

 

TO: VolleyBABES

I’m not taking suggestions from you

 

FROM: oikes

RUDE

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Ask him out

 

TO: VolleyBABES

Vetoed

 

FROM: brokuto

mistletoe

 

TO: VolleyBABES

It’s october

 

FROM: brokuto

spooky mistletoe

 

TO: VolleyBABES

Oh my god

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

_9:15_

 

FROM: felis catus

i think i left my room key in your dorm

 

TO: felis catus

Hang on, i’ll check

 

TO: felis catus

How’d you get back in without it?

 

FROM: felis catus

shouyou doesn’t know how to lock doors

 

TO: felis catus

I see

 

TO: felis catus

I’ve got your key

 

TO: felis catus

Have you gone down for breakfast yet? I can give it to you when i go

 

FROM: felis catus

i was going to head down soon

 

FROM: felis catus

there’s a better place to eat across campus if you want to go there

 

TO: felis catus

That’s fine, what building are you in? I’ll meet you outside

 

FROM: felis catus

aquila

 

TO: felis catus

I’ll meet you outside the door in 15

 

FROM: felis catus

okay

 

————————

 

_15:03_

 

FROM: oohohira

I thought you and Kenma were just getting breakfast?

 

TO: oohohira

That was the plan

 

TO: oohohira

But i was also supposed to bring his room key that he left yesterday, and i forgot it, so we had to come back up

 

TO: oohohira

And then he wanted to see the project i’m working on for bio

 

TO: oohohira

And then we spent three hours talking about science

 

TO: oohohira

He’s so smart, oohira

 

TO: oohohira

Smart and funny and have you seen this boy’s smile??

 

TO: oohohira

But then it was getting close to lunch, so we went and got some

 

TO: oohohira

And now we’re just hanging out

 

TO: oohohira

Sorry i should’ve told you beforehand

 

FROM: oohohira

No, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.

 

TO: oohohira

He makes science puns too

 

FROM: oohohira

Are they as bad as yours?

 

TO: oohohira

You know what i don’t need this

 

FROM: oohohira

Sorry.

 

TO: oohohira

No you’re not

 

FROM: oohohira

I’m not.

 

TO: oohohira

Unbelievable

 

————————

 

**VOICE CALL**

_18:09_

FROM: felis catus

DURATION: 47m04s

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

_10:39_

 

FROM: oikes

Tetsu what are you doing after class?

 

TO: oikes

Working on micro homework??

 

FROM: oikes

Ugh

 

FROM: oikes

I need someone to go with me to get groceries but Koushi’s busy

 

TO: oikes

Ask yaku, he likes grocery shopping

 

FROM: oikes

Yaku doesn’t let me get mugs anymore

 

TO: oikes

Because there’s already like 80 in the dorm

 

FROM: oikes

So?

 

FROM: oikes

What about tomorrow

 

TO: oikes

Kenma’s taking me to this science museum for an exhibit that’s there this week

 

FROM: oikes

A date???

 

TO: oikes

No???

 

FROM: oikes

WHY

 

TO: oikes

YOU DON’T GET TO YELL AT ME SUGA MADE ALL THE FIRST MOVES

 

FROM: oikes

WHATEVER

 

FROM: oikes

I guess I’m shopping with Yaku since you’re a traitor

 

FROM: oikes

A single traitor

 

TO: oikes

Step off

 

FROM: oikes

No

 

————————

 

_14:55_

 

FROM: felis catus

the chicken book sucked

 

TO: felis catus

I thought you were liking it??

 

FROM: felis catus

no i hate it

 

FROM: felis catus

he died

 

TO: felis catus

WHAT

 

TO: felis catus

HOW

 

TO: felis catus

I THOUGHT HE WAS GOING TO BE FINE

 

FROM: felis catus

he wasn’t and it’s bullshit

 

TO: felis catus

Suga’s got tarts if you want to come over and have some while you tell me all about this book

 

TO: felis catus

I need to know what happened

 

TO: felis catus

he was FINE

 

FROM: felis catus

apparently he wasn’t and i’m mad

 

FROM: felis catus

i’m coming over then

 

TO: felis catus

Door’s unlocked

 

FROM: felis catus

when is it not

 

TO: felis catus

┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

 

FROM: felis catus

okay

 

TO: yakuza

Hey just so you know kenma’s coming over

 

FROM: yakuza

i’ll be out of the way

 

TO: yakuza

ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 

————————

 

_2:19_

 

TO: felis catus

The coffee you recommended is great

 

FROM: felis catus

it’s two in the morning why are you drinking coffee

 

TO: felis catus

It’s always 9:00 somewhere

 

FROM: felis catus

i guess

 

TO: felis catus

I can’t write this paper

 

FROM: felis catus

the lit paper?

 

TO: felis catus

The lit paper

 

FROM: felis catus

it was a stupid topic

 

FROM: felis catus

hang on

 

————————

 

**VOICE CALL**

_2:22_

FROM: felis catus

DURATION: 1h08m19s

 

————————

 

**SMS GROUP MESSAGE**

_18:41_

 

TO: VolleyBABES

Okay find me spooky mistletoe

 

FROM: brokuto

YES

 

FROM: oikes

NO

 

FROM: oikes

YOU ARE NOT USING SPOOKY MISTLETOE TO GET THE BOY

 

FROM: brokuto

LET HIM LIVE HIS LIFE

 

FROM: c6h12o6

DO IT USE THE SPOOKY MISTLETOE

 

FROM: yakuza

That sounds like a bad idea

 

FROM: c6h12o6

NO SHUT UP YAKU I WANNA SEE IT HAPPEN

 

FROM: c6h12o6

I’VE NEVER SEEN SOMEONE GET REJECTED BEFORE

 

TO: VolleyBABES

What the FUCK suga

 

FROM: oikes

No!! I don’t want Tetsu to get rejected, I want him to get the boy!!

 

TO: VolleyBABES

I can’t believe oikawa’s on my side and not suga what is this

 

FROM: c6h12o6

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

FROM: oohohira

You could just ask him out. Plain and simple, direct.

 

FROM: oohohira

I’m sure he’d say yes

 

TO: VolleyBABES

No that won’t work it’s too simple

 

FROM: yakuza

It’d work just fine and then it’d be over with

 

FROM: brokuto

SPOOKY

 

FROM: brokuto

MISTLETOE

 

FROM: oikes

NO

 

TO: VolleyBABES

YOU AREN’T OFFERING ME ANYTHING BETTER

 

FROM: oikes

THINK OF ONE THING THAT ISN’T SPOOKY MISTLETOE. THAT’S BETTER

 

TO: VolleyBABES

Can’t believe bo’s the only one who cares about my love life (‘:

 

FROM: c6h12o6

I care

 

TO: VolleyBABES

“””i wanna see it happen, i’ve never seen someone get rejected before”””

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Well, I haven’t

 

FROM: oohohira

Give him flowers.

 

FROM: brokuto

give him mistletoe!!!

 

TO: VolleyBABES

Flowers?

 

FROM: oohohira

There’s a flower shop not too far from campus if you want to get some.

 

TO: VolleyBABES

No too cheesy

 

TO: VolleyBABES

Sorry oohira

 

FROM: oohohira

It was just a thought. It’s fine.

 

TO: VolleyBABES

You know what oikawa didn’t do shit and he still got suga so maybe i’ll just shut up and say nothing

 

FROM: oikes

NO!! BAD IDEA TETSU!! JUST ASK HIM OUT!!!!!

 

TO: VolleyBABES

Vetoed goodbye

 

FROM: oikes

(ง'̀-'́)ง

 

TO: VolleyBABES

(ง'̀-'́)ง

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

_21:14_

 

TO: felis catus

Are you busy this weekend

 

FROM: felis catus

no why

 

TO: felis catus

Free admission at the arboretum

 

TO: felis catus

You mentioned wanting to go

 

FROM: felis catus

okay

 

FROM: felis catus

what time

 

TO: felis catus

9 saturday? Can get breakfast on the way

 

FROM: felis catus

okay

 

————————

 

_22:56_

 

FROM: felis catus

are you still up

 

TO: felis catus

Yeah, what’s up?

 

FROM: felis catus

you still have those spare parts from your micro project right

 

TO: felis catus

Yeah

 

FROM: felis catus

my anatomy model is falling apart, can i please just come in for like two seconds to borrow a couple things

 

TO: felis catus

Of course, yes

 

TO: felis catus

Whatever you need, door’s open

 

TO: felis catus

I can help if you need it, i’m a model-making pro

 

TO: felis catus

I’ve helped oikawa with like all of his

 

FROM: felis catus

okay

 

FROM: felis catus

i’ll be quick i promise

 

FROM: felis catus

i’m sorry i know it’s late

 

TO: felis catus

It’s fine, don’t worry about it

 

TO: felis catus

I’d be up anyway

 

TO: felis catus

Better to have your company right?

 

FROM: felis catus

okay

 

FROM: felis catus

give me five minutes i’ll be up

 

TO: felis catus

okay

 

FROM: felis catus

okay

 

————————

 

**SMS GROUP MESSAGE**

_8:11_

 

FROM: c6h12o6

OIKAWA I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU LEFT

 

FROM: c6h12o6

LOOK AT THEM

 

FROM: c6h12o6

_Image Attached_

 

FROM: c6h12o6

CUDDLING

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Feat. a model of the human heart?

 

FROM: oikes

WHAT THE FUCK WHEN DID KENMA GET THERE

 

FROM: c6h12o6

I DON’T KNOW

 

FROM: yakuza

Late last night

 

FROM: oohohira

Something about a project. I assume the heart.

 

FROM: c6h12o6

THEY’RE CUDDLING CAN YOU BELIEVE (((‘:

 

FROM: oikes

Oh my god I see the cat thing now

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Right???

 

TO: VolleyBABES

STOP STALKING US

 

FROM: c6h12o6

((((((‘’:

 

FROM: oikes

WE’RE PROUD OF YOU

 

TO: VolleyBABES

SHUT UP

 

————————

 

**VOICE CALL**

_16:44_

FROM: felis catus

DURATION: 1h18m44s

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

_8:37_

 

TO: felis catus

Arboretum?

 

FROM: felis catus

i said yes didn’t i

 

TO: felis catus

Making sure you remembered

 

TO: felis catus

Crepes good for breakfast?

 

FROM: felis catus

yes

 

FROM: felis catus

i’ll be ready in 20 minutes

 

TO: felis catus

I’ll be at the door

 

FROM: felis catus

okay

 

TO: felis catus

Okay

 

————————

 

**SMS GROUP MESSAGE**

_20:14_

 

FROM: yakuza

I’ve never once seen Oikawa laugh so hard

 

FROM: oikes

I CAN’T FUCKING BELIEVE

 

FROM: yakuza

OOHIRA laughed

 

FROM: c6h12o6

You have to admit, it was pretty good

 

TO: VolleyBABES

STOP

 

FROM: c6h12o6

You shouldn’t have even told him

 

FROM: oikes

WHAT A GOLDEN MOMENT I WISH I’D BEEN THERE

 

FROM: oikes

WHAT KIND OF REACTION DID YOU EXPECT

 

FROM: oikes

YOU HAVE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT PHONE CALLS

 

FROM: oikes

I SAW YOU PLAYING WITH HIS HAIR AT DINNER THE OTHER NIGHT

 

TO: VolleyBABES

I WASN’T PLAYING WITH IT I WAS TRYING TO FIX WHERE THE HAIR TIE WAS FUCKING IT UP

 

FROM: brokuto

what happened?????

 

FROM: c6h12o6

Did no one tell Bokuto?

 

FROM: brokuto

no!!!! what happened!!!!!!

 

FROM: oikes

BO IT WAS SO GOOD

 

FROM: oikes

TETSU TOOK KENMA TO THE ARBORETUM AND WORKED UP THE NERVE TO ASK HIM OUT

 

FROM: oikes

AND KENMA JUST GOES

 

FROM: oikes

FUCKIN

 

FROM: oikes

“I thought we were already kind of dating?”

 

 _You have removed_ **oikes** _from the group_

 

 **c6h12o6** _has added_ **oikes** _into the group_

 

FROM: oikes

WHAT THE FUCK TETSU

 

TO: VolleyBABES

LET ME LIVE

 

FROM: oikes

NO

 

TO: VolleyBABES

AT LEAST I ASKED HIM OUT UNLIKE YOU

 

FROM: oikes

DON’T DO THIS

 

TO: VolleyBABES

STEP. OFF.

 

FROM: oikes

MEET ME IN THE PIT TETSU

 

TO: VolleyBABES

FINE LET’S GO

 

 **yakuza** _has removed_ **oikes** _from the group_

 

 **yakuza** _has removed you from the group_

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

_12:05_

 

FROM: felis catus

to be fair, we shared a bed

 

TO: felis catus

Unintentionally!!

 

FROM: felis catus

…

 

TO: felis catus

Okay maybe a little intentionally

 

TO: felis catus

But you never said anything!!!

 

FROM: felis catus

neither did you

 

FROM: felis catus

i figured you just weren’t going to, so whatever

 

FROM: felis catus

you walked me to class, kuro

 

TO: felis catus

So!!! I could’ve just been being friendly!!!!

 

FROM: felis catus

you’ve been calling me kitten for three days now

 

TO: felis catus

The first time was a mistake, okay, and then you didn’t say anything so i figured, okay, sure, why not

 

TO: felis catus

But i give everyone a nickname!!

 

FROM: felis catus

kuro

 

FROM: felis catus

you’re dumb

 

TO: felis catus

):

 

FROM: felis catus

shut up i still like you

 

FROM: felis catus

we’re still dating

 

TO: felis catus

(:

 

FROM: felis catus

can we go get lunch

 

TO: felis catus

Please

 

FROM: felis catus

okay

 

TO: felis catus

I’ll be outside your building in 5

 

FROM: felis catus

it’s a date

 

TO: felis catus

!!!

 

————————

 

Edit contact

[felis catus]

+XX-X-XXXX-XXXX

 

[felis catus ♡]

+XX-X-XXXX-XXXX

 

[Save]

**Author's Note:**

> if it wasn't 12:36AM and i wasn't afraid of riley giving me oisuga angst, i'd make this approximatley 8x better than it is, but i'm v tired and also v aware that riley Means It so here you go xoxo
> 
> thank you so much for reading!! here's my [tumblr](http://reynclds07.tumblr.com/) if you're at all interested!


End file.
